


Nocturnal Noises

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love, Lovers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Sharcy, Showers, There's a Penis in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: BattleShipGarcy FF Prompt: 'Last Night'.Lucy and Flynn enjoy a late night shower but it does not go unnoticed.





	Nocturnal Noises

Lucy smiled as she decided to surprise Flynn in the shower. She didn’t need to worry about it being anyone else. He was the only person who showered late at night. She knew this because he had a routine. He'd work out at night, showered and then to bed for some light reading or whatever. She smiled as she was usually involved in the ‘whatever’, as she would be tonight, she walked over and grasped the doorknob. It turned easily under her hand, releasing a cloud of steam as she eased the door open.

She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, making certain to lock it. Glad that there was now an option to do so as the chair protocol was dysfunctional at best. She turned back to see Flynn.

Her lower belly did a slow, delicious somersault at the sight before her. There Flynn stood under the spray facing away from her, his lean muscled back and shoulders on display above the tiled wall of the shower. His head was tipped back, the muscles in his arms and back flexing as he ran his hands through his wet hair.

Her mouth went dry as she devoured the sight of him with her eyes. He paused as he had heard her come in but she hadn’t joined him. He lowered his hands, he half-turned to look at her. Lucy couldn’t breathe, couldn’t look away as their gazes connected and locked. He stood absolutely motionless while the water cascaded over his naked skin, watching her.

He quirked a questioning eyebrow at her, wondering if she was here for a show or to join him. He got his answer as she shrugged out of her kimono. It floated to the floor, she reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it off to reveal the burgundy cotton bra.  She enjoyed the rapt hunger on his face as he turned fully around to her, his gaze riveted to her breasts.

Emboldened, she slowly reached for the band of her sweatpants. His eyes dipped down to follow her fingers, stayed there when she smoothed her fingers across her hips and back. She slid them under the elastic band and eased the pants slowly over her hips and down her thighs, leaving her in only her bra and knickers.

Slowly he dragged his gaze up to hers, and the sheer desire written there made her heart pound. She loved the sense of power it gave her to know that she was turning this man on, she slipped off the bra and knickers and stood there before him completely naked. Letting him look his fill.

His features set in hungry lines, as they always did. Lucy couldn’t help the coy smile as it never got old. She walked toward him, drawn by the same invisible force that always pulled them together. Delicious sparks of heat radiated throughout her body.

She stepped around the half wall, Flynn held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his, his long fingers contracted around hers and pulled her up against that muscular, slick body. A shock wave of heat rushed through her as she stared up into his face.

His dark lashes were spiky with drops of water, framing his smoky green eyes. His gaze was hot enough to melt her bones as he stared down at her, his hands sliding into her hair.

She tilted her head back into his hold and settled her palms on his broad shoulders. She loved the way his muscles bunched beneath her fingers.

“I want you,” she whispered, she loved the thrill of being here. Sure, the door was locked but it still had the air of adventure and being as ‘public’ as they could get without it being in another time period.

Flynn let out a low hum of approval that made goose bumps rise all over her body, and covered her lips with his. Lucy gasped and pressed into him, desperate for more, and relief from the ache he created within her.

A moan of anticipation and desire spilled out of her at the feel of his hot, hard erection trapped against her lower belly. His tongue pushed into her mouth, stroking, exploring, increasing the throb in her breasts and between her thighs.

She rubbed against him, hungry for more, for everything he could give her. Flynn set one hand on her hip and abruptly turned them, his scorching kiss muffling her excited gasp. He handled her like she weighed nothing at all, and that intense vulnerability made her hyper aware of her femininity. Instead of making her afraid, she revelled in it.

He pinned her up against the shower wall with his body and kissed her until she couldn’t breathe, until she was rocking her pelvis against him in a desperate attempt for relief. His strong hands threaded into her hair once more, he tipped her head to the side so he could rake his open mouth over the sensitive skin on her neck.

She tried to be quiet but she couldn’t help broken moan echoed in the tiled room. She hoped at least some of the noise was drowned by the rush of the cascading water. But her concern was lost as the prickle of his 5 o'clock contrasted with the heat of his mouth and the soft, hot glide of his tongue over her skin.

“Moja ljubavi, you’re so soft,” he rasped out, his voice low and gravelly that it sent new sparks of heat through her. Lucy closed her eyes as she sank into the pleasure. He released his hold on her head slid his slick hands down to cup her breasts. She leaned her head back against the shower wall, clinging to his shoulders to keep her upright.

He cupped her in his palms, teased her painfully tight nipples with his thumbs and fingers before lowering his head to one.

“Lean back,” he said in a low voice. Lucy bit her bottom lip and obliged him, glad for the shower wall holding her up since her legs were already weak. She opened her eyes just in time to see his lashes lower as his tongue darted out to lick at one straining peak. Her knees wobbled. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and arched her back, whispering his name.

He made a hungry sound deep in his chest and took one nipple into his mouth to suck at it. Streaks of pleasure radiated to the aching flesh between her thighs. She moved restlessly, needing more.

But Flynn wouldn’t be rushed. He took his time, alternating between one breast, then the other, until the burn became too much and she buried her face in his wet hair, shuddering.

“Garcia, touch me.” She whispered and half begged as she couldn’t stand the empty ache any longer.

Without releasing her nipple from the heat of his mouth, he slid one hand down the centre of her body. His long fingers slowly trailed a path over her belly to her right hip, down the length of her thigh before slowly gliding back up the inside, his touch so light it gave Lucy goose bumps.

She held her breath, waiting. Dying for him to touch where she needed him so badly. His tongue swirled around her nipple at the same time his palm finally settled between her legs and cupped her swollen sex. A strangled sound came out of her as it was too good.

“Shh, you’ll wake up the others,” he murmured teasingly.

“I don’t care, just don’t stop.” She ordered as she clung to him.

Flynn groaned as she was so wet and needy. No, not needy more like bossy as she knew what she wanted. He just liked to tease her, draw out the pleasure. He kept sucking as he gently rubbed her sensitive folds.

He glided his fingertips through her folds, spreading the wetness up to her clit that was pulsating. She whimpered as he circled the fragile spot, the muscles in her belly pulling taut.

Pleasure streaked through her like fire, burning her from the inside out. More, she needed more.

“Want to feel you come for me,” he muttered against her breast, and slid two fingers into her slick heat. “Been thinking about it this all day.” He confessed, he reluctantly left her perfect breasts to kiss as he knew Lucy was going to be loud. She always was.

He took her mouth roughly, she kissed him back meeting him stroke for stroke. Lucy moaned against his lips as she held onto his head. Her hips rocked against his hand. Drowning in the pleasure as her orgasm was already building deep inside her, rushing at her with every deft caress of his hand.

With a low, rough sound of approval, he began sliding his fingers in and out of her in a slow, relentless rhythm while his thumb caressed her swollen clit. Over and over he repeated the intimate caresses, never varying his speed as they kissed. She tightened around his fingers as the pleasure rose higher and higher, her heart pounding frantically against her ribs.

She tore her mouth from his, unable to hold back. She threw her head back and cried out over and over as the pleasure exploded. Pulse after pulse rocked her, every muscle in her body quivering. She curled around him, pressing her face into the curve of his neck and shoulder, nipping his slick skin while the orgasm faded.

He pressed a soft kiss to her neck. Lucy moaned and shifted as he withdrew his hand from between her thighs. She already missed the connection and yearned for more but youth had taught her that shower sex carried a lot of hazards. They didn’t exactly have a stash of condoms in here like they did in Flynn’s room.

“I was loud.” She admitted, she lifted her head up and looked at him. He wore a satisfied smile as he chuckled softly.

“I doubt anyone was awake to hear it.” He assured her before he claimed her mouth with his. Lucy hummed and sucked at his tongue, sliding one hand between them to reach down and grasp his straining erection.

Flynn groaned into her mouth and pushed into her grip, and his clear desperation filled her with longing. She slid her free hand into the back of his hair and kissed him with all the tenderness and passion he’d unleashed in her as she stroked the thick, hot length of his cock.

His entire body twitched and his breathing changed, growing choppy and laboured. Raw, rough sounds came out of him as he pumped into her slippery fist, lost in their voracious kiss.

Sensing that he was getting close to the edge, Lucy slowed her strokes and reached her other hand down to grasp his butt. She squeezed once, then trailed her fingertips down and between his legs to caress the sensitive skin of his scrotum. Flynn moaned, the sound almost pleading, and shuddered. It was incredibly hot that it turned Lucy on.

“I want to watch your face when you come,” she whispered against his lips. She wanted to sink to her knees and take him in her mouth, too, but right now she wanted to see his expression as she brought him to release.

His eyes flew open and focused on hers, glazed and desperate. His nostrils were flared, his face taut with strain, just inches from her own as she squeezed and stroked his thick, swollen cock.

He was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen as he stood motionless before her, holding her gaze while he let her take him closer to the edge with each slick pump of her hand.

“I want to be inside you right now,” he ground out.

Heat rippled through her abdomen. Staring into his gorgeous eyes, she felt the intimacy of their connection lock into place. An instant later his breathing hitched and his eyes squeezed shut. His jaw clenched and his head tipped back as he neared his release.

She kept her rhythm steady, watched his face greedily as he spurted in her grip and groaned while the orgasm wracked his body. He grabbed hold of her hand to stop her, squeezing tight, then sagged against her, their bodies plastered together from chest to thigh.

He wrapped his arms around her and simply held her there under the warm spray while the water ran over them in their private little cocoon.

* * *

 

The next morning,

“So, um, are you feeling better this morning?” Rufus asked Lucy as he sat down at the table opposite her and next to Jiya. Lucy frowned as he looked a little wary of her.

“Yes. Why?” Lucy asked him.

“Rufus heard us last night and was worried. I assured him that everything ok. That you had a bit of a gastro bug.” Flynn said in a rather helpful manner. He sat at the head of the table with a rather satisfied smile on his face.

Lucy pursed her lips as she most definitely didn’t have gastro. But she knew exactly what noises Rufus had heard. She blushed lightly as she couldn’t exactly contradict Rufus as that meant admitting she had been having sex with Flynn in the showers. She didn’t want to deal with the juvenile reactions.

“What? You’re sick?” Wyatt asked her as he joined the group with a bowl of overcooked porridge though it was more sugar than oats.

“I was but Flynn looked after me and I’m fine now.” Lucy said trying to play it off.

“But last night, not so much as she ran in and projectile vomited across the floor. I was as horrified as you both look right now.” Flynn said to Wyatt and Rufus who made a face of abject horror at the idea of Lucy vomiting.

“Flynn vomited out of sympathy. He has a weak stomach.” Lucy announced as she was going to make him pay for this. She gave Flynn a smarmy smile. She was not going to be the only one vomiting in this fiction. Those at the table made faces of disgust with exception of Jiya who looked bemused.

“It was grotesque how much vomit came out of her. Multiple times, it was hard not to join the party.” Flynn said, He tried not laugh as Rufus shifted his chair a little further away from Lucy. While Wyatt looked down at his porridge looking rather queasy.

“Can we not talk about this over breakfast?” Jiya asked them, as she was not buying the lies but just talking about vomit was making her queasy. “Lucy is better and Flynn isn’t sick. So can we move onto something else?” she asked them.

“Please.” Lucy said glaring at Flynn. He smiled unrepentantly as he was not sorry at all. She gave him a smarmy smile as she was already thinking of how she was going to make him suffer.


End file.
